Idealny dzień na zabawę
''Idealny dzień na zabawę- ''(org.Perfect Day for Fun) śpiewany przez główne bohaterki zespołu Rainbooms. Tekst Polski : Wszystkie :: Oł, o-o-o-o-oł, o-o-o-o-o-oł :: O, o-o-o-o-oł :: Dziś zabawy nadszedł czas :: Przyjaciele mają wpaść :: Razem spędzić cały dzień :: Będzie super, już to wiem :: Znajdziesz mnie przy którejś z gier :: Młyn diabelski porwie cię :: Biegnij za mną, ile tchu :: Ile sił wyciśniesz z nóg! :: Z przyjaciółmi, choć są różni :: Dźwigać mogę cały świat :: Niczego z nimi się nie muszę bać, o-o-o :: Zróbmy szalonego coś :: Wszyscy się przyłączyć chcą :: Frajda taka jest, że hej : Applejack: Znów ostatnia kończę, ej! : Wszystkie :: Kibicują ziomki nam :: Może wygrać coś się da :: Wszyscy klaszczą, krzyczy tłum :: Śmieją się, aż boli brzuch! :: Przyjaciele, tak niewiele :: Mi potrzeba oprócz nich :: Bo wiem, że z przyjaciółmi dzień nie będzie nigdy zły :: Oł, o-o-o-o-oł, o-o-o-o-o-oł :: O, o-o-o-o-oł :: Mamy wspólnych zdjęć ze sto :: Głupią minę zrobił ktoś :: Dzień ucieka, czas tak gna :: Hop, na scenę biorę was :: Z dziewczynami koncert dam :: Pod palcami struna gra :: Zacznij śpiewać, w górę skacz :: Jest zabawa na sto dwa! :: Z przyjaciółmi, choć są różni :: Dźwigać mogę cały świat :: Niczego z nimi się nie muszę ba-a-a-ać :: Przyjaciele, tak niewiele :: Mi potrzeba oprócz nich :: Bo wiem, że z przyjaciółmi dzień nie będzie nigdy zły Tekst Angielski : Wszystkie :: Oh, aw aw oh, oh, oh, aw oh uh oh uh :: Oh, aw aw oh, oh, oh :: Looking forward to some fun :: Knowing all our friends will come :: 'Cause we're here to spend the day :: Ev'rybody come and play :: Let's all pick a meeting place :: And we're gonna have to race :: Ev'rybody follow me :: This is where we're gonna be! :: With my best friends, though we're different :: We feel like we still belong :: And every day it makes our friendship strong :: Let's go find some games to win :: Ev'rybody's joining in :: 'Cause we're having such a blast : Applejack: Hey, did I just come in last? : Wszystkie :: Doesn't matter win or lose :: When we always are amused :: My friends stand out in a crowd :: Having fun and laughing loud! :: With my best friends, we can depend :: They will always follow through :: It's a perfect day for fun when I spend it with you :: Oh, aw aw oh, oh, oh, aw oh uh oh uh :: Oh, aw aw oh, oh, oh :: Taking photos with my friends :: Never want this day to end :: But the time is going fast :: So come on and make it last :: Get the band up on the stage :: Doesn't matter what your age :: Hear the music, now's your chance :: Ev'rybody start to dance! :: With my best friends, though we're different :: We feel like we still belong :: And every day it makes our friendship strong :: With my best friends, we can depend :: They will always follow through :: There's a guarantee for fun when I spend it with you Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:W budowie